The Borg
by Simple writer
Summary: Ever wonder how the borg came about? Well here you go.


**ONE**

"Yes! I've done it!" It was very late into the night when Dr. Barrak shouted with glee. He had found an agent that cure the fatal of illnesses. Deciding that he had worked enough for one night the doctor went to his quarters and got ready for bed. Tomorrow he would show his discovery to the general public and with a little time all disease will be eradicated. _I cannot wait!_ With a smile on his face he fell fast asleep excited about the day to follow.

A crowd of residents assembled at the citadel for an announcement. On the citadel steps stood a short pudgy man. No ears no nose and a flat face with an extra flesh hanging from his chin. Broadly he stood in front of everyone before raising his hand to quiet them down. "Good citizens of Kai." He began smiling at everyone. "Today marks the dawning of a new era!" Everyone cheered and applaud. Again all was quiet. "We have been told by our dear doctor Barrak of a revolutionary break through in medical science. Doctor if you will." He motioned for Barrak to step forward.

The doctor was thinner much taller than the man before him. He took a deep breath. "Uh-first of all I would like to thank the Chancellor for calling you all here today." He chuckled getting little response. "As you may well know I am the one responsible for creating an agent that will surely with time eradicate all illness from our world." No applause everyone stood-intent on listening. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you-project B.O.R.G.! Which stands for "Bio Organic Regenerative Genetics."

"Now the agent I have discovered will ensure that disease will be a thing of the past. With these "nano-probes" as I call them are coded to identify viral or harmful bacteria in the bloodstream, then they attach themselves and destroy it."

"Now I have tested the probes on several diseases including some of our most deadly viruses and have been successful. To be inoculated with the probes is just like getting an ordinary shot, you are simply injected with the probes and once your cured the probes dissolve and or are expelled." Production of the nano-probes was to commence almost immediately after the assembly. More than 4 million Kai were injected with the small computer-bio chips. For the first 6 months every case was a success.

After the 7th month Barrak was called for another public announcement. He was given a medial and a more advanced research medical facility. "Thank you all. I am proud to accept this award. May you all live good healthy lives." No more words were exchanged. The people of Kai lived a much healthier life style now. The life expectancy before was about 180 yrs of age-now thanks to the probes it was raised to about 225. It was later announced that it might be higher. All modern medicine were now equipped with the nano-probes which were updated whenever available to combat newly discovered ailments. After about a year and a half more than 2 billion cases had been treated thanks to the probes.

**TWO**

The probes adapted somehow. One patient reported to have been fully recovered after just 2 minutes after the inoculation when really the recovery process was to take at least 30 min..

Further investigation suggests the probes are working outside their generic coding and subroutines. They have evolved to attack the virus more effectively but do not seem to be dissolving right away. More tests and speculations have been issued. _They shouldn't be doing this._ Majority of patients have reported that the probes dissolve right after injection others claimed that they last a little longer before dissipating. This should be a good thing. _But this is not how I programmed them. _Perhaps doing some last minute checks before to make the job is done; Barrak wandered but was not so sure. In a speech made just almost 2 years after the initial discovery Barrak said this, "Due to careful examination and growing concern with patients and fellow staff and colleagues. I have no choice but to cancel the nano-probe production temporarily till I can figure why they don't follow the subroutines." Shortly after cases of small viral outbreaks began.

After 2 months they right back where they were before the probes were distributed. Dr. Barrak had not finished investigated the strange behavior of the probes before folding under pressure from loosing his job by the Chancellor. Again with no other option he put the probes back into production. _This is a mistake._ At first he thought the probes would adapt again but they acted as they did when they were first introduced. Astounding, he thought. A later experiment was later recorded in his personal log:

-_It seems that the probes remember how to treat their host. But being kept away for a while seems to make them forget the DNA patterns and they have to adapt all over again. Allowing them to do this might be for the best. Maybe-I don't know. (sigh) I still need time to examine them._

Another patient who had been injected with the probes rushed in to see Barrak. "Help me please!" He came in to see the patient. "What seems to be the-" It was a most unsettling sight. Metallic growths sprang just above the left eye and several metal threads very similar to veins running along the fingers. The patient tossed and turned offering heavy resistance to the doctor. "Calm yourself and let me examine you!" With surprising strength one of the doctors was thrown across the room. Barrak took a small device and administered minor electric shocks subduing the patient. _Oh my-_ He took a blood sample to examine the changes. The results were disturbing. The nano-probes were merging themselves with the host.

"Scans show that the probes are causing cybernetic changes within the subject's body." He demonstrated to the board where the probes had synthesized and implanted themselves in the nervous system linking to the brain. "As of late-" He said with un-ease to his voice. "There is no found way to reverse the process. It seems the probes have a mind of their own and are trying to seize control of the neural tubes and pathways and thus have complete domination of the host. The problem with this is that it's happening at an alarming rate. My solution? Discontinue production and let the probes die off." One of the board members raised his hand in concern of the situation. "So what are you saying doctor-that the nano-probes are somehow evolving and creating some kind of robotic species?"

Barrak rubbed his kneck. "In a matter of speaking." He ended the presentation there. "The subject is being held just a few floors below the lobby." The board talked amongst themselves before getting up. "Thank you doctor, that will be all for now." They exited the room leaving him alone. _Why is this happening?_ He went over the coding of the probes hundreds of times and nothing seemed abnormal. _So why are they acting like this._ The truth was he did not know nor did he expect anyone to ever know the reason behind this. At that moment his transmitter went off. "Yes what is it?"

In the background he could hear sparks and people screaming. _"Doctor you've got to come to sub-basement level 3 now! It's an emergency!"_ He paused for a brief second. "I will be right there."

**THREE**

When he reached the basement he saw several bodies on the floor. Equipment was scattered and wires were stripped and laid about. _What happened here?_ When he reached the cell he saw that the subject had escaped. "Oh no." he murmured. Then the sound of heavy clanking and machinery crept closer.

It was the subject! It reached down to grab one of the frightened staff members. "Please no!" Holding her with one arm it clutched the other hand. Long tentacle wires shot from the knuckles. Barrak watched in horror as the wires penetrated her neck. In an instant her body began to change. Much like the subject before metallic robotic growths sprouted from just about every part of her body. They did not seem to notice him. They went around searching for other victims.

Quickly he made for the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. The moment the doors opened he jumped through them and made a mad dash to the com room. There he picked up the microphone and in a panicked voice he announced, "Attention all staff members! Please evacuate the facility. The subject is-" The elevator doors smashed open and the two cybernetic monstrosities marched through.

The alarm was sounded. People scrambled left and right. Security forces confronted them and opened fire but to no avail. Their bodies seemed to be protected by some force field. Barrack went to his quarters sealing himself in. Outside he could hear the pleading cries of people meeting the fate of that first victim. He recorded in his personal log:

-_The subject has become-I don't know some kind of cybernetic being. It seems that he can turn people into what he has become just by using wires that come from the knuckles. I will attempt to study their behavior. They have already taken a number of lives. _

It was not long after the incident that the cyborgs went outside. Now numbered at around 15 they took the nearest life forms expanding their tiny army. A couple stayed in the facility. Barrak took a look around heading down the corridor of the second floor. One those things began using that same wire trick on a nearby computer. Wiring began to creep along the walls. The building was turning into a robot it seemed. It turned and faced him. _What does it want?_ Just like last time it ignored him. He made his way down to the lobby and out side where a massive force field had contained the cyborgs. There were at least 30 of them now. Several military personnel surveyed them.

"That's him! Doctor Barrak!" The Chancellor pointed. He rushed over to the doctor. "Excuse me sir but these things are very dangerous." The Chancellor pulled him way talking to him in a hushed tone. "You're a genius!" Barrak was confused.

"Do you not get it? This is a revolution in military technology!" The doctor looked at him wide-eyed. "But sir!" he was hushed. "But sir, the nano-probes were meant for medical science! Not for the war effort!" The Chancellor sighed. "Look doctor. Project B.O.R.G. can be used for defense purposes. You can continue your experiments but this time change the code to fit that of a military combatant!" He nodded, "Yes sir." The Chancellor laughed. "Take them away!" An electrical discharge disabled them. The cyborgs were then transported to some remote location. Barrak did not like this. Not one bit. After about 2 months with tampering with the nano-probes code they could now be used to create soldiers. Further testing showed the probes to be most successful and the Chancellor was very pleased. "Well done! Sorry about your medical research but we can always find an alternative." _Yeah you will be sorry alright._ Another log entry revealed his deepest thoughts:

-_Ugh! I can't stand this! I wanted to help people live healthier lives not build weapons of war. Now it seems our new "soldiers" are used to make sure everyone stays in line. A group of rebels blew up a small army camp killing 50 men. Our robots took them under "their control". Assimilate is the word for it. But this is getting out of hand. 300 people have been assimilated in the last two months just for protesting! I can't believe this! The facility that was attacked a few months ago is now used as the central control for the cyborgs. _

Over the past year and a half an additional 400 people have assimilated into the cyborg army. Now concern grew over as to how the hierarchy could maintain the vast 1200 cyborgs. But the Chancellor assured them that everything was under control and that the doctor was making sure that the probes were doing as they were programmed to do. Medical research was at a standstill. The Chancellor demanded that the probes be used to also cure illness while knowing full well what his intentions were.

After the mass assimilating people in the military thought they should put a stronger exterior on the cyborgs. Knowing full well that the probes adapt to just about anything they started removing limbs. A couple of arms were replaced with machinery with thick black armor. The skin of the torso was carved off and replaced with a huge breastplate. Each little modification brought the cyborgs closer to "perfection".

"No! I will not sit and watch as you condemn the Kai to becoming your drones!" The Chancellor folded his hands. "You know your duty doctor. Now get to it!" Barrak leaned in close. "No." He responded and stormed out of the room. At that moment his rank as chief medical officer had been revoked.

Barrak was free now. He could now conduct research on how to reverse the nano-probes hold on their victims and get the government to terminate the program forever.

**FOUR**

With 1200 cyborgs and an ever growing lust for power the Chancellor attacked a neighboring planet sparking war. With lay off of doctor Barrak maintaining control over them had been rather difficult. No one had fallen victim but they have been disobedient. Officials were having second thoughts about using them on the front lines. "We will go as planned!" The Chancellor said to several of his officers. "We will assimilate a few hundred…thousand." He laughed. "Then we will send in the main infantry and declare victory!" It was a flawed plan. Even if they could pull it off there was no doubt that revolt on the enemy planet as well as their home world would spark. _We will prevail! The Kai Empire will be dominant! _

Doctor Barrak was having little success with reversing the nano-probes effect. _Maybe having a large high-tech lab isn't such a bad idea._ When news of war came the first thought that came to his head was-The cyborgs would be used. Indeed they were used. Another personal log was entered:

-_It has been almost a year since my rank was stripped- never the less I sill hold myself responsible for what is about to come. Using them for war? Foolish! Without by expertise to guide them those machines will rise up and destroy us all. Maybe that's all I have to live for now. I have attempted to undo what I have done many times and nothing has come up. They dug their own grave and now they will have to make themselves comfortable._

The war was a complete success. After two months of engaging the enemy; more than 200,000 enemy life forms were assimilated. The data about the life form was entered into the main computer and stored. _Species 1-2-5? The Chimera. _But it did not stop there. The war may have ended but their attacks didn't. The cyborgs were out of control.

They had run amok in the main building killing or taking control of everyone. They were acting on their own now. Military assistance was provided but none survived the massacre. Now it was a new war that the Kai faced. This war would not be recorded at all. It would be forever lost in history.

**FIVE**

-_Everything I feared has come true. The cyborgs without me to guide them have begun to act on their own. I heard in an announcement earlier today that over 300,000 in total have been assimilated. –SMASH- They have just broken into my house! If you are listening to this then there maybe still hope. I have found a way to reverse the process. Y-_

That was the final entry of doctor Barrak. The war continued on both planets. Millions fell at the cybernetic hands. After 5 years more than 2.5 billion were assimilated. The final Kai fleet fled from their home world with only 100,000 living including the Chancellor. As they were intercepted by strange vessels their hopes dwindled.

There were two ships each in the shape of cubes. _These things can synthesize ships out of our own technology! _The Kai vessels were hit by tractor beams and taken aboard the cubes.

During the 5 years of war one of the drones had taken the central console and used it as a way to communicate with the rest of them. This drone became an independent machine and all the others bended to her will. She then called herself _their queen. _

Now with a coordinator one that could control the drones and keep in line willed them to make the first vessels. After the 5th year of the war the first two cubes were constructed. They took on the project name; the name that would be forever feared for centuries onward. They would forever be known as the "Borg". And the last thing that any races from then on hear just like the Kai heard was: "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctictiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."


End file.
